


Total Drama: Wawanakwa War

by stupidlilartist



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bi Cody, Bi Gwen, Cussing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual References, a few instances where mike's DID is made fun of, accurately portraying mike's DID, bi courtney, bi noah, courtney comes later, creepy chris, established gwourtney, harold is weird, lightning says SHA-GAY RIGHTS, there are special appearances from more characters, transgender jo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlilartist/pseuds/stupidlilartist
Summary: Chris McLean invited back twenty-four of his former campers to compete for the biggest Total Drama prize of all - one million plus five-hundred thousand!Relationships will form, alliances will be made, and twenty-three losers will be walking the red carpet of loserdom all the way to their ride home!Who's taking the boot first? And who's bringing home one million five-hundred thousand dollars?Find out right here, right now! On Total. Drama. Wawanakwa War!
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Anne Maria/Vito (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Cody Anderson/Noah, Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Dawn/Scott (Total Drama), Jo/Brick McArthur, Leshawna/Harold McGrady V (one-sided), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Cameron Corduroy Wilkins (One-Sided), Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Sky, Sky/Dave (Past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Total Drama: Wawanakwa War

**THE CAMERA** faded in from black on a shot of a familiar-looking campsite. In the background, trees swayed with the wind, and slowly, the camera zoomed in closer to get a better look at one of the old, crappy cabin's porch. The host opened the door and stood on it, a usual cheeky smile plastered upon his face.

"Welcome back everybody!" He exclaimed as upbeat music began playing in the background, "Look familiar?"

The scene shifted, opening back up with Chris standing on a deck - slightly better built than the one before - a 'Camp Wawanakwa' sign behind him.

"We're back where it all started! Except now, it's bigger, better, and slightly safer for our twenty-four campers!" His voice was lowered to a whisper, "To get the FBI off my back," Then, he returned to his normal voice. "Our campers this season will be battling it out for the biggest prize yet; one million and five-hundred thousand big ones! Feeling generous this season, aren't I? We've invited back the strongest, smartest, weakest, and lamest players! Some, I invited back just because they're twenty now!" His eyes widened, "Kidding, kidding!"

Chef, dressed in a pink sparkling, see-through dress, rolled his eyes.

**-**

**Theme Song**

**-**

"Here comes our first camper! He's an original contestant that can eat enough to feed a family of four! His... _talents_ and likable attitude got him first place in Total Drama Island!" Chris introduced as the boat came to a complete stop.

Owen appeared slightly thinner now. His hair was longer and tousled, a bit darker since when he was sixteen. 

"Owen! My man!" Chris greeted as Owen dropped his luggage to pull him into a tight bear hug.

"It's great to be back!" He happily yelled, letting go of his embrace, grabbing his bags, and proceeding to stand at the end of the dock.

"Ever since Total Drama: World Tour, Owen's been on some sort of weight loss journey!" Footage of Owen doing heavy-weighted deadlifts rolled, "But, his eating habits haven't changed." Then, the screen showed a clip of him eating an Oreo McFLurry. "Either way, over the past three years, he's dropped a hundred pounds! Congratulations, my dude!"

"Thanks, bro!"

"Let's meet our second contestant! Runner-up of Total Drama Island and the middle of a love triangle, this fan-favorite definitely needs no introduction! Welcome back, Gwen!" He concluded as Gwen stepped onto the dock.

Her hair was now platinum blonde and her eyeliner complemented her dark green eyes well. Her lips were painted black and she wore a striped shirt underneath a black graphic tee, pairing it with a high-waisted skirt, fish-net stockings, and black boots.

"Woah, Gwen, you look great!" Owen complimented.

She smiled and waved towards him, "Thanks."

As soon as she came across Chris, however, she scolded, "Good to be back."

"Gwen! How's it been since you dropped Courtney in All-Stars for the millionth time!" He teased.

The goth nearly growled, "Actually, we reconnected and started dating. Turns out, when she's not competing, she's a really nice girl."

"Woah! Dating! Never thought I'd hear that!" Chris's eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah, well, get used to it." She rolled her eyes, heading down the dock to stand next to Owen.

Chris cleared his throat, "Here we have another first-generation whose anger management skills are a little on the weak side. Ultimately, her anger issues got her booted second in Total Drama Island, only for her to return and lose again!" He laughed.

The camera panned to Eva, stepping out of the boat with two duffle bags in hand. Her hair was cut to a messy pixie-cut, wearing a white muscle shirt with a black sports bra beneath, black cycling shorts, and black sneakers. On her arm was a tattoo of a vine that swirled around her upper bicep until ending with a swirl on her wrist.

"Welcome back, Eva! How's anger management going?" He quipped.

"Shut it, short stuff!" She angrily retorted, smacking his shoulder with her duffle bag as she joined the other two at the end.

"Ow!" Chris yelled, grabbing his bruised muscle.

"Whoops." Eva blankly and insincerely apologized.

"Our next camper is another original contestant who didn't last long his first season, and didn't last long his second season either!" Chris let out a laugh.

"Ha-ha." Noah sarcastically said, stepping off the boat.

"Noah!" Owen exclaimed, tackling Noah into a hug as soon as his foot hit the dock.

From impact, the Indian-Candian let of one of his bags, causing it to fly into the water and immediately sink to the very bottom. He sharply sighed.

"There goes my books." He said, unamused.

Owen sheepishly chuckled, letting go of him, "Sorry, I missed you."

"We saw each other last week, big guy." He patted his shoulder and stood next to Gwen.

**[Confessional: Noah]**

The confessionals looked just the same, just for old-sakes purposes.

"Last time I was here, I was thrown off a plane for talking shit - _reasonably!_ " He crossed his arms, "Can't wait to see what this season brings."

**-**

"Welcome back, Noah!" Chris greeted, "Better keep your mouth shut this season!"

"Noted." He replied, sarcasm lacing his voice as usual.

Noah's hair was shorter now. He wore a dark green turtleneck paired with tan pants and gray converse. 

"Next we have smalltown-farm-girl-girl-scout who didn't make it far in Total Drama Island, but in Action finished in second place! Welcome back, Beth!"

The camera turned its attention to a slimmer, slightly taller Beth. Her hair was longer, pulled up in a bun. Her jaw was sharp, her teeth were straight, and her lips were painted pink. She wore a red-tied-up crop-top, high-waisted blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Woah! Beth!" Gwen's jaw dropped as she stared at an unfamiliar Beth.

She giggled, taking her luggage and skipping to the end of the dock.

"Talk about glow-up, am I right?" Chris commented, pointing his thumb at the young adult.

"Hi, guys! It's so nice to see you again! You look great, Gwen!" She said, her looks being ignored now that they knew she still spit.

Noah wiped her saliva out of his eye, "Great to see you, Beth."

"We'd invite back the Total Drama: Action winner, but he refused to sign contracts! Don't worry, you'll see him eventually!" He laughed, "The next contestant is another first-generation who survived a bear attack, a stalker, and Total Drama: World Tour - barely! After coming out in third place, he's still a loser to me!" Chris introduced as Cody hopped off the boat and strided confidentially to Chris.

His hair was parted in the middle as usual, but slightly shorter and out of his eyes. His ears were pierced and he wore a white shirt, baggy tan jeans, and white shoes. 

The camera shifted to Cody giving everybody except Eva a friendly hug.

"Another original camper heading our way. Her only season competing was season one, in which she didn't do well but held out a lot longer than other people here." Noah and Eva glared. "It might be weird seeing her without her other half, but here's Katie!"

She skipped onto the dock, grinning widely at everybody else. Her hair was down and shoulder-length, wearing a necklace with the word 'Best' on it. She also had on a pink spaghetti strap and black high-waisted skinny jeans with white converse. She waved frantically at everybody else.

"Katie! How's it feel being here without Sadie?" Chris asked.

"I'm _super_ bummed Sadie isn't here with me, but when you asked us to sign contracts, we were in a fight! We've made up, now, though!" She turned to the camera and waved, "Miss you, Sadie!"

**[Confessional: Katie]**

"I'm going to prove that I am somebody without Sadie!" She said with determination.

**-**

"Coming up is another first-generationer on the softer side. He's definitely a mommas boy and a sweetheart at best. He hasn't won any seasons, but with his screentime money and platform, he opened up a charity for animal rights!" Chris explained before the camera shifted to DJ walking up to him with a nervous smile.

**[Confessional: DJ]**

"Listen, I was all about never coming back here, but contracts said there are no mutant animals or plants - and I'm not 'bout to be eating toxic quiche like on Revenge of the Island! Besides, if I win this it'll be great for Momma and my animals!"

**-**

"What's good, man?" DJ asked.

"Just introducing another season of Total Drama," Chris replied smoothly.

He nodded, politely greeting his castmates. DJ appeared similarly. The only significant change in his appearance was the tattoo on his shoulder - a red heart with the words 'Momma' inside.

"This original contestant is back and his skills are more wicked than ever - that's what his paper said, at least. He's gotten fairly decent spots in all of his seasons, but in the end, proved that his useless talents will get him nowhere in life!" 

Harold sighed for a very long time, examining the new island. He now rocked a mini-mustache, long hair, and white studs in his ears. 

"Speaking of Harold, let's introduce his Baby G! She's had potential every season, but in the end, didn't come out on top! Therefore, she's an L-O-S-E-R!"

Leshawnwa glared, "Hold up! A - I am not Harold's girl! B- I am not a loser! You better get your facts straight!"

She was curvier now, wearing a black bodysuit, blue jeans, and knee-high black heels. Her hair was a natural afro, causing her gold hoop earrings to stand out. 

"Leshawna, you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you." Harold practically drooled.

"Baby, we had a thing when we were sixteen. That was four years ago, get over it." She walked past him.

"The last time this guy was here, he was booted first!" Chris laughed, "How embarrassing! Still, this guy is a go-with-the-flow kind of dude and Total Drama's official party animal!"

Geoff jumped off his boat and chest-bumped Chris, causing the host to stumble back a bit.

"Nice to be back!" He said.

He wore a blue snapback, a muscle shirt, and black athletic shorts. Greeting the other campers with a wave, he proceeded down the dock to chat with the others.

"And our last contestant from the original season! She's not the brightest, but hey, she cussed out Heather and lasted way longer than any of us expected in her seasons!" Chris presented.

"Oh my gosh, hi Clarke!" Lindsay smiled as she got onto the dock.

"Lindsay!" Beth squealed.

"Beth!"

The two of them ran to each other until they were in each other's arms. Lindsay's hair was pulled up into a ponytail, showing off her earrings. She wore a blue, sleeveless top, white jeans, and black heels.

"The next contestant was in a Total Drama special before competing in World Tour, winning it, but then losing the money, being trampled by everybody, and barely surviving a volcano eruption!" Chris smiled as Alejandro stood next to him.

He wore a black button-up, showing off his muscular chest, black pants, and black shoes. He took off his sunglasses, reminding everybody of the time they met Heather in Total Drama Island.

"Since All-Stars, Alejandro, and Heather got engaged! Congratulations you weird love-birds!"

Alejandro kindly smiled, "Thank you very much, Chris. Mi Amor and I appreciate it."

His smile dropped when he saw all of the contestants in World Tour glaring coldly at him.

**[Confessional: Alejandro]**

"I was perfectly fine in All-Stars since it was Heros VS Villians, but now, everybody I once manipulated definitely still holds that grudge! I've decided if I want to make it to the finale, I must attempt to befriend my former co-stars!"

**-**

"This brings us to our first second-generation camper of the day. Once a bubble boy, but now a million-dollar winner, this nerdling proved that sometimes brains do win over brawn! Welcome back, Cameron!"

Cameron greeted everybody with a kind smile, waving towards Gwen specifically, who had stayed in touch with him after All-Stars. He was taller and without his glasses, hair grown out into slight curls. He wore a pink pocketed shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. After being out of his bubble for so long, he discovered his own style while keeping his intelligent mind and demeanor.

"How's the life since you won all that money?" Chris asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, if you remember correctly, I split it with everybody else!" He stated a-matter-o-factly.

"No, how has Lightning not killed you yet?" Chris pointed to a boat arriving with Lightning perched at the top, "This overachieving athlete was runner up in season four, somehow! He's quarterback on his new college team - or, he was!"

Lightning did an impressive front flip onto the dock. His hair was back to brown and grown out into a small afro. His eyebrow was slitted and accompanied by a deep scar that they assumed was from one of his many nasty concussions. He wore a purple tank-top with a yellow number one, flaunting his school colors, gray sweatpants, and purple shoes. On his collarbone was a tattoo of a lightning bolt.

"Next, we have a diva back for more! The only reason she left in season four was her stupidity! Lesson learned! Everybody give a warm welcome to Wannabe Snooki!"

Anne Maria's heels clicked as she walked down the dock. Her hair was now straight and sleek, though she smelled like hairspray. She had three gold earrings in each ear, wearing a white crop top, light blue skinny jeans, and black heeled pumps. On each wrist was a cluster of gold bracelets and rings covered her fingers.

She examined the contestants at the end before joining them, touching Gwen's hair, "Looks a little damaged."

Gwen stepped away from her.

"The last time this _jockette_ was here, she was eliminated early from the competition. Wish her better luck this time! Did I mention she's a _jockette?"_

The focus was now on Jo, whose transition from male to female was complete. Her hair was long and in a ponytail, wearing a white tank top, black joggers, and blue sneakers. Her body was quite curvier now, though she was still not too concerned about looks.

"Hear that, Lightbulb?" She glared.

"The Lightnin' knows now and he respects pronouns!" Lightning assured.

"Next is our season five winner! After struggling with DID both seasons, he made it out on top and proved his strength! Using his prize money, he bought a house with Zoey-The-Not-So-Lonely-Anymore and the couple now has a baby boy named Miles!" 

"Hi, guys!" Mike said, walking over to his castmates, though some appeared to be terrified.

**[Confessional: Mike]**

"I know I didn't make very good impressions last season - or I should say, Mal. In fact, I'm not even sure why he fronted for so long. But as long as I stay strong mentally, he won't come! Hopefully, Cam and I are on the same team - that'll really help."

**-**

Mike's hair was faded in the back and stood up the way it did when he was a teenager. His outfit consisted of a flannel beneath a white t-shirt, black jeans, blue shoes, and a necklace around his neck containing a picture of Zoey inside.

"Next we have the main bitch in season four who stopped at nothing to get the invisibility statue! He was rough, he was tough, and in the end, went home with nothing!" Chris loudly laughed as the camera panned to Scott standing next to him, brows furrowed.

"You're not funny." He stated.

Scott's hair was now a mullet, and he had a few chin hairs. He wore a red button-up, black shorts, and brown boots.

**[Confessional: Scott]**

"This year, I'm playing Mister Nice Guy, I don't have any other choice. Everybody clearly hates me, but if I earn some trust, by the time the team's merge, I'll have anyone to choose from. I'm thinking I should try to get in Lightning's tiny brain first."

**-**

"Speaking of Scott, let's bring in someone who wants to kick his redneck ass! She only competed in one season and was framed for theft, which, in the end, got her eliminated! Using her fame, she brought attention to anti-animal abuse charities and work for animals in need! How sweet?"

The camera turned to Dawn, glaring at Scott. Her light blonde hair was shoulder-length now. She wore a black and white stripped shirt beneath blue overall shorts.

**[Confessional: Scott]**

He appeared visibly distraught, "Why is Dawn a lot prettier than I remember?" He shook his head, furrowing his brows at the camera, "I'm not letting some creep girl get between my money, though!"

**-**

"Now introducing our first third-generation contestant! She back-flipped her way to the million, and eventually became an actual olympian! That's right! SKy has won three silver medals in the Olympics! Congratulations, Sky!"

"Thanks, Chris! Hi, everybody!" Sky waved to her new fellow contestants.

Her black hair was long and pulled into a messy bun. She wore a light green yoga set with black shoes. She was nervous to see so many intimidating looks sent to her - by Lightning, Jo, and Eva.

"Next, we have a beauty pageant queen who lasted a lot longer than anybody expected. I don't know how else to introduce her, so welcome Honey Boo-Boo!"

The camera was focused on Sugar leaping off the boat. She wore a pink cowboy hat, a sparkling pink flannel, blue jeans, and pink cowgirl boots.

"Hey, Sky! Didn't think I'd be seein' you 'round here again!" Sugar glared and Sky turned her head to avoid her.

"Our next contestant cried over a girl on international television!" Chris began to giggle, "How funny is that? He has an unlimited supply of hand sanitizer and smells like Lysol! Why don't you welcome him with a kiss, Sky?"

Dave stared with wide-eyes at Sky before turning to send Chris a harsh look.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

Dave was slightly taller now, wearing a white shirt beneath a blue jean jacket, black joggers, and black shoes.

"Shut up, Dave, and go meet the others at the end of the dock." Dave obeyed him with an eye roll. "And finally, our last contestant is a miniature Dr. Evil. Maybe he should just be called Mini-Me, then. We would've invited Scarlette instead, but she's still enjoying her stay at a psych ward so we're sadly stuck with Max."

Max, now taller than Sky, hopped off the boat and gave everybody a nasty glare. Nothing beside his height had changed.

"Welcome, everybody!" Chris enthusiastically shouted, receiving cheers and groans in response. "You'll be staying where it all started for-"

"I thought Camp Wawanakwa blew up!" Geoff commented.

"Correct, Geoff. This is a bigger and better re-building of it!" Chris paused and began to ponder for a moment before groaning, "Dammit, Geoff! I lost train of thought! Whatever let's get into teams now. If I call your name, stand at the end of the dock. Beth, Jo, Lightning, Sky, Sugar, Leshawna, Noah, Cody, Harold, Max, Cameron, and Mike."

The camera turned its attention to the group now gathered, Mike high-fiving Cameron.

"You are now the Vengeful Vipers!" A blue circle with the silhouette of a snake appeared in the corner.

"That means Anne Maria, Owen, Alejandro, Geoff, DJ, Eva, Gwen, Dave, Scott, Dawn, Katie, and Lindsay," The camera panned over to the others, "You're the Furious Falcons!"

A red silhouette of a visibly angry falcon slid onto the screen.

"This year, you guys seem to already know the drill. We saved a confessional from last season, which some of you have already used." Chris pointed out. The scene shifted and they were in front of two cabins, one well-built and the other quite crummy. "Just like All-Stars, winners stay in the mansion and losers stay in that weird cabin. This year, we're not making you bunk boys and girls since you're of age, but it is recommended!" He chuckled, "You already know we have the kitchen, infirmary, and psychiatrist office because we clearly need that! Not for Mike specifically, but I will _definitely_ get sued if one of you murder the other!"

Mike nervously rubbed his upper arm.

"It's there for Scott, too! And Max! And Jo! And Sugar! There's more but a lot of you are visibly mentally ill!" He cleared his throat, "Anywho, you are required for a weekly check-in with the psychiatrist if you have any mental disorders _,_ but I say, if you don't want to go - then don't go! Mental breakdowns are good for ratings!"

"In the back," Chris continued to explain, "There are showers. For my benefit only. Drop off your luggage by the cabins and return back to me to get your first challenge!"

As they ran away, Chris turned to the camera with a smile, "That's all the time we have for today! Which team will come out on top? And who will be walking the red carpet of shame first? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wawanakwa War!"


End file.
